Tainted Souls
by Ceresxthexstar
Summary: After Willow's death, Buffy is trying to get back on her feet after her imprisonment. Plagued by bloody memories and ucontrollable power, Buffy joins together with a very unlikely ally.
1. Unfeeling

**Hey! This is just a little thing I had been thinking about as I re watched Buffy. And I thought: Wow I never realized how closed off Buffy became at the end. Someone betrayed her every season! Anyone notice that? It just hurts man. This has no special timeline, but lets just say, Willow and her dark magic did something to poor Buffster.**

**UPDATE:**

**The first chapter used to be a oneshot under a different name. I changed the name to Tainted Souls and rewrote the summary. I apologize for the inconvenience, but I really wanted to continue this and I felt the original title and summary weren't fitting for the rest of the story. See ya!**

* * *

They beg. And scream. Cry and shout. Desperation and anger as they see visions of their life flash before their eyes. They tell stories in hopes that I will listen.

"Be rational!"

"You fucker!"

"I won't call the police I swear!"

These are stories that I hear often. Sometimes, when I embrace it, I laugh at them and their futile efforts. Other times, I feel cold and alone. Watching them leave this world as fast as the were born into it. It sickens me. Disgusts me that I cannot join them. Alas, I am unworthy. But sometimes I wish for them to shut up. They make so much noise.

No matter what I try, they always remind me of what I do. Why I'm here and how I became this way. Most of the time I can block it out, but it's when the memories return, that I can no longer stand myself. I remember those who have done me wrong, and the reasons for my current existence. That is when I recoil in pure revulsion.

Dawn.

Xander.

_Willow._

These names have no meaning to me anymore. But it is when I relived my last moments with them that I redefine self-loathing. Even though it gives me no justification for my actions, I am not completely alone when the fingers are pointing. _They helped. _Just like old times huh?

There are the days when I think about the people who had the ability to help me and could make me gush with _happiness_. A watcher. My other half, a rogue slayer. And of course, two souled vampires who loved me regardless.

All. Were taken. From me.

_By them._

They said they were my friends. That I could trust them. But they lied. And showed me their true intentions. They didn't really respect me, only my abilities, my strength. When I could no longer perform such acts for them, they turned away and resulted to magic. To_ fix_ me. What waste. Foolish beasts! I never have been fueled by such hatred as I have by them. The ones who claimed to be on my side! What am I living for! The deaths of others just like them! Just like her...

_"What are you doing here?"_

_Willow stepped forward timidly, wary of the dark aura that surround the slayer. She held up her hands defensively, "I just wanted to help. I-"_

_"HELP?!" I screamed. "Help?! Who exactly do you think you're talking to?!" I stepped forward with menace. Willow backed away but continued to keep her stance. "You Buffy. I know that you must feel angry to see me again, but I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. How sorry I am that it ended up this way."_

_Willow looked up to my face, her expression remorseful. No._

_"So you're sorry that you didn't have control over the entire situation? You wanted it to end up your way is that it?" I can guarantee that my eyes were blood red slits by this point. _

_The witch's eyes widened, she started making flailing hand gestures while trying to come up with some excuse. "No! That's not what I meant! I just wanted to apologize for what I did."_

_My face contorted in repugnance for the woman before me. "You are in a sad position to be asking for my exoneration." I pointed my finger at Willow, startling her out of her own self pity.  
_

_"I am forced to be here alone with no one who understands me. I will roam this world and the next for all of eternity. You will die like all others. You can leave and finally rest. While you and the rest find peace I will be here still! All because **you** made me that way!" I inched closer, "And that is the one reason you will never have my forgiveness."_

_Willow stiffened, as I neared her. Lifting up a bloody hand, I latched onto her hair and dragged her over to the balcony that overlooked the city. Leaning her over the edge, I whispered into her ear. "I long to die. But I'm not allowed to...right?" She quivered, and I pushed her over._

So..I remain. My insanity had taken over long ago. Some days I revel in it, and other days it is excruciating. Worse than any physical poison ever conceived. I can only pass judgement on others that are just as ugly as I am on the inside. I hate the blood that spills from every orifice I create. I detest blood, It's just as revolting as piss and sweat to me. But it fills the void while ironically making it larger every time. I hate the bloodshed. But it's the only thing I have left. Making it the only thing I'm allowed to enjoy.

I wonder if I shall proceed on like this forever. The pain is just to real, but I refuse let it define me as a person. It's true, even as a slayer I was never a good person. That's the catch though. There are no real good people in the world. Just, the ones who have the right set of mind. No one really cares about anyone, only about how it makes them feel when they believe they have done a good deed. It all revolves around self-satisfaction.

The same goes for me. I feel broken and I want to be fixed. With all of the noises the world makes, I plead for silence. I wish I could erase my mind, but that would be selfish since I am beyond redemption. Can I rest? Please?

Wandering the halls of my mind is something that scares the shit out of me. I do not wish to see the red that has coated the walls of my brain. When I stare down at my soaked hands, I realize the one thing that always seemed to plague Buffy Summers.

I'm not happy. And perhaps never will be.


	2. A Harmful Visit

**Hi! So I decided to continue with this story. Mostly because I just need to get it off my mind. New character from the original Buffyverse in this chapter!**

**Quiz time!**

**#1 She is known all over as the one that nobody likes (it's not Dawn)**

**#2 She's blonde!**

**#3 She has been on Buffy and Angel**

**(Oops, I might have given too much away)**

* * *

The Sun rises with day, glorious and enchanting, erasing the fears of the public with it's glow. The Moon is quiet and peaceful, never expanding it's light for others. The Sun and Moon's time together may be brief, but it broadcasts true beauty.

Buffy couldn't remember when she became the Moon and left the Sun, but was sure the journey across started with her calling.

Buffy walked toward the balcony that viewed the large city. Cars flew by and jingles stuck to the air, echoing eternally in the area. How filthy everything was. She thought the conditions were bad before, but this was just ridiculous.

_200 years..._

It was a weird feeling when she thought about it too much. After all, the last fifty years weren't much anything interesting. Just repeating that same fantasy over and over. How she wished it could have been the real Willow. That deed was done with anyway. Dammit though, it was about the principle of the matter! Damn her and her conflicted feelings for her old witch friend.

_I feel so out of it, and disconnected. Just like after my first resurrection, at least I'm a bit used to it by now. I need to get back into the groove before I lose my mind. Well, anymore than I already have. _Buffy stared at the city lights illuminating the sky. Alone again, at least she had let everything out of her system. Those had been some of her darkest days.

Buffy sighed and walked back into her new apartment. At least she had the money to afford something nice. It was a four bedroom penthouse with that new house smell. _I can't remember the last time I had the luxury to relax just for a little while. _The slayer had just gotten comfortable in her new chair when an incessant pounding on her door startled Buffy back out of the seat.

"Dammit, what now?"

She abruptly stood up and marched toward the accursed door. Dressed only in her silky underwear, she wretched open the piece of wood rather over dramatically. Standing in the doorway was the one person Buffy last expected. Harmony. The slayer blinked. Then again.

...

"You're still alive?!" Buffy yelled in absolute astonishment. That wasn't meant to be an insult, she really was perplexed as to why this vampiress was still breathing. ...Wait.

Harmony's face twisted defensively, clearly offended. "That's mean you stupid man stealer!" Buffy rolled her eyes, the puzzlement still lingering, "Great comeback Harm, I'm absolutely shivering under your cruel words." Harmony nodded in approval, her lack of catching Buffy's sarcasm was palpable. "Well I'm glad I could make an impact." Buffy groaned, why her of all people that could have showed up; Harmony. Really?! Why not Faith, or Spike!

"You're an idiot."

Harmony's face contorted in anger, "Well, whatever-you-just listen to what I have to say!" The slayer crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame, "O-kay, explain the ever so articulate story as to why you're at my apartment. Speak O' wise one."

The vampire inhaled, and obtained a very strange expression. One that was not usually found on someone as empty headed as Harmony. It was a serious, and some what, solemn look. Buffy raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently. "I..I need your help."

Buffy snorted, "Help? You?" She pointed at Harm, almost hysterical. "Help? You?" Harmony held her stance, reluctantly holding her tongue. After a few more seconds of chortles, she stopped quickly, and made eye contact with the vampire. She nodded for her to continue. Taking a deep breath she proceeded with her tale.

"I think I'm being targeted by some unknown force." Before Buffy could say anything, Harmony held up her hand. "Now I know what you're going to say, but just hear me out." The slayer closed her mouth. "The reason I came to you, and not someone nicer, is cause I think it has something to do with you." The younger one moaned, "And how, may I ask, did you come to that conclusion?" The vampire shrugged. She threw her hands up in the air furiously. "Fuck, can't it ever be someone else!? And what do you mean 'shrug'? I need answers!"

There was a moment of silence before Harmony gestured toward the inside of the penthouse. "Can I finish inside, it's awkward standing the hallway for this long." Buffy sighed heavily, discouraged. "Yeah..whatever."

Harmony made this weird fangirl noise, and practically skipped into Buffy's apartment.

* * *

"Master, I'm afraid the vampire has evaded our grasp." The humble servant bowed toward the dark entity across the darkened room. The blackness waved his hand.

"Whatever, sweetness is closer than ever now that she has escaped her prison." The servant raised his head, surprised by his masters' dismissive attitude.

"What is some measly bottle blonde going to do to get in the way? She didn't even like Buffy."

Despite his wariness of the situation, the servant lowered his head in agreement of the master. The darkness breathed deeply, "Besides, we have much more pressing issues at hand." The master stood and made his way to the florescent tank. There in the middle of the water filled abyss, was a familiar figure.

The figures eyes shot open. Looking around, they faintly noticed the dark entity and the not-so-humble servant. They opened their mouth to speak, but the "water" immediately started to engulf their insides. They began to choke aimlessly, while the master and the servant looked on. They struggled, and panicked at the current predicament.

The master snickered at the sight, "Ah, how captivating, almost as much as my sweetness." The master's grin widened, "But not a single one can surpass my sweet, she's far too special." The servant could feel a shiver crawl up his spine, but maintained his composure. Meanwhile, the darkness continued to monologue.

"I wonder what she'll think, when she sees me. I has be an awfully long time." Comparable to someone bipolar, the masters' face turned even darker. He shifted his bloody eyes to the servants direction."We have much work to do before rejoicing." His tone slithered of prominent sin. "Go. You are aware of your missions." The servant bowed, and he bolted to the doors. Subsequently, before rushing out of the room, the master's voice brought him to a halt.

"Remember, if you fail me this time, I will consume you."

Nodding robotically, the retainer scurried away form the scene that was about to transpire. The darkness smiled up at the tank, where a fanged face attempted to hiss back. "You may have no soul for me, but you are of some use yet." The darkness casually strolled across the vast room. With a simple switch, the glass separating the "water" and the master diminished, and the captive was swept out into the open air.

They coughed and sputtered, sending small splotches of blood onto the carpet. Several moments passed, with only the sound of noxious hacking to fill the silence. They looked up at the master defiantly.

"What would you want of me, you pitiful waste!" They shouted angrily. the master only smirked perniciously, "Come now vampire, do you not see the advantages of being acquainted with my sweetness?" The master knelt down to their level, and the smile was beginning to split his face. The vampire scoffed distastefully, not understanding any of this had to do with them.

"Sweetness? I know not what you speak of!" The master circled his hand around the vampires chin. "Oh but I think you do," He stroked his thumb against their cheek, causing them to shudder. "you have no power over me, so if you play your cards right, I may allow you to indulge in my little whore."

The vampire mustered up enough saliva to spit in his face. To their copious dissatisfaction, the darkness merely cackled. He reached up to wipe the tears and saliva from his eyes. "You have gall! That's what I need!" He laughed heartily, holding his stomach.

Suddenly, the vampire's spine was snapped in two. They screeched in agony, scrambling against the carpet. "If you are going to make it through this world, you're going to have to succumb to my will." The piercing screams continued.

"I don't care if you like it! I'm the fucking king!" The vampires' body began to twist in jagged and unnatural shapes. They howled at the blinding torture, hopelessly trying to retract into a normal state.

The master crouched next to Dracula's withering form, as he desperately tried to ignore the pain. "If you bend to me, the they all bend to you. It's me or eternal inferno, you decide." The once proud king of the vampires, brought to this jerking pile of bones and flesh. It was almost sad. Dracula's eye turned ever so slightly to connect with the master. What came out of his mouth was a mixture of croaks and gurgles, but audible non the less.

The master grinned triumphantly.


	3. Briefly Reunited

**Harmony and Buffy need to get along better or the world will end! Nah, I'm sure Buffy will just get rid of Harm and save the world by herself. Who knows? Oh wait. I do. ;)**

* * *

"Cloaked angels?" Buffy asked, perplexed.

Harmony inclined her head. "Yeah, isn't weird?" Her face turned dreamlike, "I kinda feel like a celebrity." Buffy stared down at her coffee, going deep thought. Angels. Chasing after one insignificant vampire? It hardly made any sense. It was one thing if angels were chasing after a much more threatening demon, or even a high ranked vampire, but Harmony? If they went so far for an empty headed girl like her, then something big must be going on.

The slayer looked up at the ditsy vampire, needing an update. "Hey Harm?" The girl snapped out of her fantasy, "Yeah?" Harmony, although as idiotic as always, has still been around for the last fifty years, unlike Buffy. Surely she would know of any major changes since then.

"Why do you think this has anything to do with me?"

Harmony looked down, a frightened expression crossing her features. She seemed to be contemplating weather she wanted to answer or not. She began to absentmindedly sip at her coffee, trying to buy time. Buffy waited silently, antsy to hear what she had to say. Though, the slayers' patience was slowly chipping away. Harmony continued to sip at her beverage, the slurping noise growing louder and more annoying. Buffy slammed her fist onto the coffee table, causing the vampire to spit out her drink onto the others new carpet.

"Harm!" The pink clad woman flinched, and threw her arms over her face. "I'm sorry! I'm too pretty to die!"

Buffy sighed, a familiar feeling of home passed through her. How odd. Since when did someone like Harmony make her feel at home? The slayer dismissed those last few seconds of wonder altogether. She probably was just missing the old Sunnydale days and Harmony's little visit made her feel nostalgic. No more, no less. Buffy turned her head to the newly brandish stain in her carpet. Whatever. She'll clean it after the ditz left.

"Forget it, just tell me what I want." Buffy said bitterly. Harmony tried to sink into the chair even more. After a sharp look from the slayer, she exhaled heavily and peered out the window that viewed the awe of city life.

"Willow came to me." Buffy gasped quietly, but sat back for her to proceed. The vampire paused, before beginning her tale.

"During the last two hundred years I was doing hardly anything of interest. I guess after Spike rejected me for you, I just had to burn off some steam. But about two weeks before Willow's death she came to me. Of all people, you think she would have gone to someone she could trust-but whatever. Anyway have you seen her? She was all dark and evil with the witch stuff."

Buffy rolled her eyes and motioned for the girl to not get distracted.

"Right. Anyway she told me that she was going to die soon, and that I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about it until she was already gone. When I asked her what any of this petty crap had to do with me she told me to shut up. God, rude much?" She paused, "She told me to run to you cause I was gonna be targeted, or something. I didn't listen, and ended up getting chased by those badly dressed assholes! That's all I know, and that's why I'm here."

Buffy gaped at the shortness of the story. She covered her face with her hands and inwardly screamed. If that was it, then why was she acting all soul-searchy and aloof? Was it just to act fucking pretentious!? The slayer inhaled deeply, trying to retain her composure. Harmony always made her grumpy and pissed off.

The real question was, why would Willow want to protect Harmony? The witch should have left more details for Buffy to work with, otherwise what's the point of telling the vampiress anything? It didn't any logical sense, it's equivalent to having the wrong pieces to a puzzle. _Willow has something to do with these angels, so I should probably visit her grave tomorrow morning to brush up on some evidence._

Buffy had nearly forgotten Harmony was there, when her grating voice broke her train of thought. "Can I stay at your place tonight?" The slayer looked up hotly, not taking kindly to the idea at all.

"What?" Buffy growled.

"Well, I can't go out there with those crazy monsters after me!" Harm shrilly expressed. The slayer grumbled, not wanting to have this conversation. The vampire continued anyway, "I already called for some guys to bring my luggage, so there!" She stuck her tongue out at Buffy childishly. Dammit. She's not going away is she?

_Fuck me._

* * *

"Okay, here are the rules," Buffy spoke in a commanding tone. "Stay the fuck out of my way, and out of my business." Harmony almost gulped, as she listened to the deadly woman clad in undergarments bark the house rules. To Buffy's utter dismay, Harmony had planned to stay in the apartment until this whole thing was blown over. To finish shortly, it resulted in much yelling and arguments until the manager personally came to the door to tell them to shut up.

Eventually, the slayer begrudgingly allowed the opposite female to stay. Who knew how long this arrangement was going to be, and Buffy could only fear the amount of headaches she would be getting from the vampire.

After Harmony settled in her new room, the other decided to explore some recent media. After all, Buffy had just gained her freedom nearly three weeks ago. A great deal can happen in just fifty years. Apparently, after much browsing through the internet, Hatsune Miku became a representative of Japan, World War III ended with Germany telling everyone to calm down, and the president of the United States was now a literal void of darkness. _Standards must be low if they don't even try to fool the public anymore._

Buffy's thoughts drifted to the days of her imprisonment. Everything was such a clear haze, if that makes any sense. The day she was captured by Willow would always remain crystal clear in her memory forever. She should have seen coming too. Even then, Buffy was aware that the witch was on the brink of insanity. _ I suppose I was just far to tired to care, even Spike was exhausted at the time. We were unprepared for Will's attack after..._

She noticed tiny droplets beginning to coat her hand. Reach up to her face, Buffy could feel the tears flowing. Astonished by her own weakness, wiped away the bitterness and tried not to think of the past. It would be best to not think of Spike or Samara. It hurt too much.

It's best to do what she always does. Stay alive and fight the stains of the world. It was becoming more difficult with each year that passes by to differentiate what was good and evil. _I wonder what I shall do, when I admit that to save the world, you would to destroy it. I guess that all things would end with me. _Buffy emitted a deep breath of sorrow. Standing up, I took one last look out the window, and retired to her bedroom.

_I have a long day ahead._

* * *

_The corridors would not stop. They twisted and turned in all directions, trying to trip up Elizabeth. Still, she continued on, refusing to stop at the hands of the Temptress. Her stoic expression and red unfeeling eyes pierced through the darkness. Until she found two grand doors, marking her next prey. Slowly and calmly, she opened said doors to a quaint home._

_The house was of normal middle class for the twentieth century. On Elizabeth's right was a dining room, in the middle were stairs to the second floor, and to the left a reasonable sized living room. She walked into the room where a large window overlooked the night drenched neighborhood. Within that very room were the familiar faces of Joyce and Dawn. Despite this, Elizabeth gave no hint that she loved these two humans. _

_"Oh Buffy, I was wondering when you'd be back." Joyce expressed cheerfully, a cup of tea in her hand. Dawn beamed up at Elizabeth, "Were you and Riley out again?" she raised an eyebrow playfully._

_"Oh Dawn stop it." Joyce giggled, trying to sound stern. Elizabeth leered at the two women, retracting her partner from her belt. She stepped toward Dawn, as they smiled and laughed. "I bet you'll be steamed to hear that Spike was over today." Dawn jabbed, and the girl stood to reach eye level with her sister. Elizabeth looked coldly at the younger sibling. _

_"Hey Buffy, I had fun today at the park."_

_Nothing more was uttered by the fourteen year old, as Elizabeth's knife slid across her throat so deep, it nearly decapitated her. Dawn fell into a bloody heap, jerking and spurting grotesquely. Looking up, she saw the mother merely smile at her first daughter. "My, look at how you've grown." Elizabeth stepped over the body, and made her way to Joyce._

_Standing in front of her mother, she gazed down with bloody red eyes. Joyce grinned sullenly, "You even have your fathers eyes." Raising the blade in the air, Elizabeth swung down and perforated her heart. She rotated the knife and wretched it up to Joyce's neck. Her mothers blood coated the furniture, and the tea a long forgotten mess on the rug. Joyce sputtered and hacked, her eyes losing its former light._

_After what seemed like eons, her body went limp, and her face as cold as it had been on that day. Elizabeth withdrew her blade, which was now the color of a beautiful rose. Turning, she walked out of the room, headed for the back door. As quietly as she entered, the woman exited the quaint home._

* * *

Buffy awoke abruptly, clothes stuck to her skin. She leaned over, shivering at the memory. Feeling gross and sweaty, she shakily got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind her, Buffy reluctantly looked in the mirror. Staring back at her, was a dark shadow with two eyes holes that emitted a deep red. In the background were jagged teeth and hanging limbs. It's just as Buffy feared. Still shuddering from her nightmare, she washed her face and left the washroom. The slayer headed to the kitchen, not willing to return to slumber.

When she turned on the light, she almost jumped out of her skin to see Harmony. With all the shit that has happened tonight, Buffy nearly forgot about the vampiress. Harm examined Buffy's shaken form, not understanding this side of her. She expected a snippy remark or even a glare from the slayer, but instead she got a tired, "You can't sleep either?"

Still wary of Buffy not being a bitch to her, Harmony simply nodded. No words were needed, and the slayer began to brew some fresh coffee. As they sat at the table silently, Harmony was the first to initiate conversation. "I only brought a few packs of blood." Not really knowing how to proceed, she waited for Buffy to respond. Buffy raised an eyebrow of surprise. She stood up and poured the beverage into two mugs.

"That's quite a step for you Harm," She announced, handing one mug to the vampire. "One would've thought that you would try to continue feeding off of people." Before Harmony could respond, Buffy smiled slyly, "I like it, it's unpredictable." Harm could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. It's been awhile since shes received a genuine compliment, it was a strange sensation. Not that she minded.


	4. You're a Rat

Harmony unpacked her luggage carefully. Buffy had left earlier that morning for something about Willow and, "finding evidence". The vampire wasn't really paying attention to the details.

Her room was a bit smaller than Buffys, but still better than her old dingy apartment. A wide window overlooked some of the tops of the buildings. Over the past two centuries, the skyscrapers just got taller and taller. So much so that if one were to be standing on the very top looking down, they wouldn't even see the bottom.

Despite the bitchy side of Buffy, Harmony wouldn't change this living arrangement for all the promises of France in the world. Still, she wished she hadn't been thrown into such a complex battle, if it even can be classified as a battle.

It didn't make any sense to Harmony at all! What the hell was Willow thinking? She should know that Harm can't be trusted around anyone, especially Buffy. Her infatuation for a certain bleached blond vampire was conformation of that. It didn't matter if he would never lover Harmony like she did him anyway. She's moved passed it now. That didn't mean that she wasn't burnt by the fact of being near the one person that he truly loves; loved. Harmony was a bit unaware of her beloved blondie bear's whereabouts. Clearly if he wasn't here with Buffy, then he must not love her anymore. Or is dead. She silently hoped for the first one.

Harmony stepped back to observe her progress. Her new room was semi furnished with a few exceptions. Happy with her work, Harm left to lounge in the totally awesome living room that she can't believe Buffy had. _I mean, come on, I totes deserve to own this place more than she does. I had more oppression. _Plopping on the couch and switching on the television, Harm realized how bizarre her current situation was. Its been so long since she's seen Buffy. In fact, she probably hasn't seen the slayer since she left Sunnydale. Way back in the day. It was a weird feeling, being near the other blonde again. It feels just like yesterday that the warrior princess was kicking her ass across the state of California.

If she were to be completely honest with herself, Harmony might admit she was a little jealous of Buffy. Mostly because of Spike, but there were other reasons. _Like, seriously, she has it all! Superpowers that only increase as the years go by, two sexy immortals heads over heels for her, and she oozed sultry seduction. Why does she get to have that? What's so different from her and I? _Everyone Harmony met always seemed to have an obvious distaste for her. This was including the toughest people in her life; Angel, Spike, and of course Buffy. Why she got to get all the glory was beyond the blonde vampires comprehension. Which annoyed and mentally wounded her.

Deciding that thinking about it hurt too much, Harmony tuned into the trivial broadcast. It was some weird news/radio station that was oddly warning people to stay away from the dog park. They put much emphasis on it too, making no sense at all to the vampire. _What's so scary about a dog park?_

_"Do not approach them. Do not approach the dog park."_

* * *

_This is so fucked._

Buffy was becoming increasingly irritated by her predicament. Scouring Willow's old place of living annoyed her to no end. It didn't help that the hollow body of said witch was just in the other room. When she had carried Will all the way here, she might have commented on the fact that her friend had been in an underground tomb. Of course at the time, Buffy was far too bombarded with her own insanity and self control from being free once again, that it wasn't something significant to her. It was now. This stuffy old tomb was filled to the brim with plenty of witchy stuff. Which meant more things that Buffy had to rummage through.

_I just want to go home. I'm so not in the mood for any of this. _After searching through all of the drawers in that small space, Buffy looked to her right to see a great pile of papers and books. Sighing heavily, she stood up and made her way to upcoming tedious task. After much investigation, and fighting off an unexpected nest of hornets, Buffy had come to the conclusion that this place was a dead end. What an absolute waste of time. Stretching, the slayer began to walk to the exit.

When she was halfway through the door, she looked back at the coffin centered in the middle of the room. The one containing her ex best friend. Or maybe, they became much more than best friends. Buffy herself in the end wasn't sure how to identify the nature of their relationship. It was a bond that led to unpredictable proportions. That was partly because of Will's inevitable insanity. She felt a stab of guilt at the thought. The witch and the slayer were companions, partners, rivals, enemies, and at one point, Buffy dare say, lovers. She unconsciously growled. _No. That was not forged of love. It was created out of addiction and hatred._

Not wanting to think about that diseased era in her life, the slayer exited the building. Buffy wasn't sure what Willow was trying to do, and why it involved Harmony, but she had the feeling she was going to reunited with some interesting people again. Not necessarily a positive thing, mind you.

Buffy groaned and hailed a taxi. She didn't feel up to the usual walk/jump home anyway.

* * *

She glared at the offending creature, "How can you announce your presence here?" The other woman shrugged dismissively, "How ave' you been doing Amy?" She chortled.

"Exiled," She hissed. "You?"

Buffy smirked darkly. "Detained."


End file.
